


it all evens out

by savemeaplate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Car Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lance’s Amazing Ass, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a whole lot of fuckin, he kickboxes, he kicks keith's ass but ketih's super into it, lance also has a dick, lance cries(in the happy sexy way), lance gives keith that sloppy toppy, lance is a badass, use of the words pussy/cunt/squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate
Summary: Lance is the dirtiest boy Keith’s ever been with. Seriously. A Grade A freak in the sheets.He takes every single notion Keith’s ever been fed about Omegas in his Alpha & Beta town and smashes them to spiky, twinkling pieces.BOTTOM LANCE WEEK DAY 5: OMEGAVERSE
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1044





	it all evens out

**Author's Note:**

> some omegaverse y'all!! lots of use of the words pussy/cunt as an fyi
> 
> im on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/guardameunplato)

Lance is the dirtiest boy Keith’s ever been with. Seriously. A Grade A freak in the sheets. 

He takes every single notion Keith’s ever been fed about Omegas in his Alpha & Beta town—that they’re mild and edgeless, that they’re sweeter than buttercream, that they’ll give way like damp cardboard at the slightest hint of confrontation—and smashes them to spiky, twinkling pieces. 

When Keith moves out west (where a huge proportion of the country’s Omegas live) fresh out of college, he first meets Lance at a Bed, Bath & Beyond. He’s curly-haired, has pretty brown skin a deeper sepia with the unbroken drag of sunny days that are par for the course in the west, rocking the hell out of some tight white shorts and a tank top.

He’s telling some guy off next to the potpourri station because the man had, apparently, forcefully grabbed the set that Lance already had his hands on. Lance verbally ripped him apart and brought him to tears (Keith overheard some of it: “if you grabbed a washcloth half as quick as you just grabbed this basket I’m willing to bet you wouldn’t have shown up to a store with that crust still in your eyes. Jesus Christ, is that corn chip dust?”)

Keith was smitten. 

When Lance shifted a bit, still arguing with the man (though it was a losing battle for the dude; Keith almost felt bad), Keith noticed a small tattoo on the side of his neck, almost covered by a thick curl. It was of a gorgeous, intricate purple lotus. A striking lavender like pulped amethyst... brazenly inked right under his scent gland.

Keith felt himself blush. Holy shit. 

When Lance was done tearing the man to shreds, when Cargo Shorts had finally walked away, Lance turned to him. 

Keith ducked into the aisle with the marshmallow fluff. And, because Keith’s brain has always sort of works in a maze convoluted enough to make Daedelus want to hang his shit up, he was too busy wondering why anyone would voluntarily put marshmallow flush into their bodies to hear the footsteps. Keith reared back so hard when that pretty omega materialized in front of him that he almost gave himself a Nutella concussion. Lance just smiled at him, flashed his adorable dimples, (he looked endeared, of all things!), and introduced himself, asked Keith out.

All that academic talk Keith had been subject to that spoke of some sort of inherent Omegan submissiveness, all that medical talk that made it seem like Alphas and Betas couldn’t look an Omega in the eye without shooting them full of brand-new baby because they were hyperfertile (something that had been debunked decades ago, but the misinformation stuck), all that seedy shit he’d heard at college parties about how quiet and simpering they were in bed, how to get a proper moan out of an omega you have to pound away at their little omega pussy; that they didn’t know they wanted it, didn’t know how much they’d like it, until they had a big fat Alpha cock stuffing their cunts full.

All so offensive, and really fucking wrong besides.

Lance, by simple virtue of being who he is, calls bullshit on aaaall1 of that with a goddamn bullhorn. He’s so self-possessed. He’s in law-school, takes kick-boxing classes every other day, and has a left hook that could probably break the plexiglass sneeze guard dividers at any local bank. Keith knows that last part because he’d made the mistake of hopping into the ring with Lance a few months into their relationship, thinking that his MMA training would give him an edge (even though he’s been out of practice for years). Then he made the _added_ mistake (Christ and Buddha help him) of goading Lance, said “you can fight me for _real_ babe, none of that stage-play stuff you did with the other guys.”

What? Keith will be the first to admit he can be a bit of a cocky Alpha bastard sometimes. Especially when it comes to fucking with Lance.

But the near-feral (unbelievably hot, like _wow_ ) grin that Lance had given him as they took position should’ve had all the wall lights in his head flashing cherry red: _danger danger danger, you’re about to get your ass beat like bongos._

Like Keith had asked, Lance fought him for real. 

To preserve a bit of his pride, let Keith say this: he _did_ hold his own for quite some time. Some of that MMA training, languishing and collecting dust in the back of his mind along with soothing cardinals (he’d taken a bird history class once for an elective credit) and anything he’d learned in Trig, _did_ come back. He could block Lance’s first flurry of punches (okay, and those first punches should have been **yet another** indication that he was fucked—each one that he blocked made the whole length of his arm vibrate like he’d hit his funny bone on a table edge), and their first round ended in a draw.

Second round was when Keith remembered: oh _yeah_ you colossal idiot, your strong point was always grappling on the ground with your opponent. Keith, as he started to get tired, realized that he was actually reeeeally out-classed as far as footwork went. Lance had told Keith that he’d been taking dance classes ever since he could stand on his own. That day, dear audience, Lance’s ballet, salsa, and mambo instruction fused together to hand Keith’s ass back to him (seasoned, on a silver platter) in a Power-Puff girl style beat-down. Keith’s ass whooping was sponsored that day by El Paraíso de los Faunos ballet studio in Havana and Carnival in Santiago. 

Keith caught Lance’s left hook in his shoulder, and he went down. He remembers laying on the mat—Lance standing over him with a gray tanktop drenched with sweat, compression shorts tight against his toned thighs, this gorgeous triumphant smile on his face—and thinking _I’ve never wanted to fuck somebody so bad in my life_.

And that thing about Alphas “teaching” Omegas how to like sex? Absolute nonsense when it came to Lance.

When Keith had dropped Lance off after their fourth date at Red Lobster, Lance leaned over and gave him a goodnight kiss. And then kept kissing him. Keith’s never gonna pass up the chance to kiss Lance, so he followed the gorgeous boy into something deeper and filthier, something wet that was full of tongue and promise. Lance led at first, eager mouth skilled and commanding on Keith’s. But when Keith slipped a hand into his soft curly hair, tugged the strands _just_ a little bit, Lance whimpered and yielded to Keith, let Keith take the reins instead.

Keith got so hard so quickly he was nearly dizzy with it.

When Keith released him, Lance looked up at him through long lashes, licked his full lips. And bent over the console, unbuckled and unzipped Keith’s pants with quick, eager fingers.

He drew Keith out of his briefs, and with a breathy, heartfelt **_fuck_ ** _yes_ , took Keith into his sweet mouth. Lance sucked him down almost immediately, like he was hungry for it. Hungry for _Keith’s_ cock. He pulled off of it to lick along the length, moved from the tip to the base and back up in a filthy trail that left Keith’s dick dripping. He took just the tip into his mouth, swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh there, dipped the point of it into Keith’s slit and Keith _hissed_ , hand winding into Lance’s hair. He tried to keep himself from bucking up, he really did.

But the suction was so good, the skill so unbelievable that his hips jerked constantly. And Lance? Lance kept on moaning loud and low as he bobbed, using a hand to stroke off the parts that he couldn’t quite reach (because Keith’s big, even for an Alpha). Keith could feel himself getting closer and closer the longer he looked at Lance’s lovely face, cheeks flushed red even in the dim light of the car, pouty lips stretched around the length of him while he drooled around the hot, hard cock in his mouth.

Lance had exactly zero reservations about making this as filthy as possible, and Keith could not believe his luck. Keith’s head fell back against the seat as he groaned, hand tightening into Lance’s hair again. Lance pulled off to look up at him, face flushed and lips swollen. He kept a hand around Keith’s cock, and his fingers just barely met around the girth. Pretty, so fucking pretty. 

“I’m gonna take you into my throat now, okay?” Lance told him, determined. He kissed the tip of Keith’s cock, wet with spit and leaking precum. “Want you to fuck my mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ baby,” Keith groaned.

Lance gripped Keith’s thigh with a hand, pulled the other one back. Slowly, so slowly, he took inch after inch of Keith’s cock into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat, and he whimpered. Keith could hear a bit of shuffling, like clothes ruffling, but he was too gone off the pleasure to try to figure out where it was coming from. Lance was breathing steadily, kept sinking further and further until Keith was sliding into the tight heat of his throat.

Keith bit down on his bottom lip so hard he tasted a bit of blood, determined not to come yet.

“ _Baby_ ,” he groaned.

The more of his hard cock Lance took into his lovely throat, the closer Keith got to cumming. Till Lance had taken the whole thing, face buried in the short hairs at the base of Keith’s dick, and Keith knew that he wasn’t gonna be able to last much longer.

“Y-you’re incredible baby,” Keith managed to get out.

Lance whimpered. _Fuck_ , Keith wished he could see his whole face right now, but the angle made it hard. Keith knew that the next time Lance took his cock into his throat, he’d have the pretty boy looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

Lance hit his thigh a few times, insistent. Keith somehow managed a laugh.

“Want me to fuck that tight little throat, sweetheart?” Keith said, absolutely mindless from the pleasure. He’d never spoken to any of his partners like that. His face was burning with it, but it’s like he couldn’t help himself.

It certainly didn’t help that Lance figured out a way to whine around the cock down his throat, sent these vibrations through the length that made Keith’s eyes roll into the back of his skull.

So Keith gripped Lance’s hair and gave him what he wanted. He pulled Lance off the length slowly, so he could watch his pale cock, flushed pink now, reappear from the stretch of Lance’s shiny red lips as if by magic. He held Lance’s head above the tip, took in the sight of his face, listened to his pretty boy’s deseperate panting.

“Lick the tip again for me baby.”

Lance did just that, sweet pink tongue slipping out to twirl around the mushroom head of Keith’s leaking cock. 

Keith sped up a bit then, brought Lance back down till the whole length was buried inside his throat once more. Just a few more pulls upwards, a few more pushes downwards, and Keith was at the edge. He didn’t want to cum down Lance’s throat because he wasn’t sure that’s what Lance wanted, so he pulled him back up.

“On my face, baby,” Lance moaned.

Keith came with a near shout, eyes falling closed. He wasn’t sure how much of it landed on Lance’s face, knew that he’d definitely gotten some on his own pants and underwear.

When he finally got his bearings, finally opened his eyes, Lance was looking up at him with a big smile. Keith brought a clumsy hand to the roof of the car, turned on the light. 

Lance was drenched in cum. Streaks of it across his cheeks and lips, a few dots dappled along his forehead. Lance sat up, and Keith noticed then that his pants were unbuttoned. He noticed then, too, a sweet, unfamiliar scent like ripened strawberries. The smell sent another bolt of heat streaking through his stomach, had his cock twitching where it lay spent.

Lance bit his lip as he slipped a hand into his pants, eyelashes fluttering as he moaned.

He was… he was playing with his pussy. Probably had been when Keith’s cock was in his mouth. Fucking _hell_. 

Lance turned to him. “Wanna feel?”

Of fucking _course_ Keith’s answer was, 

“Yes.”

Lance pushed his pants to the tops of his thighs, brought Keith’s hand into his panties. Under Lance’s direction, he felt out the length of a hard cock. Lance whimpered. And of course Keith had learned a little bit of omega anatomy in school, so he knew about the ball-less cocks with tips that are a lot more streamlined than those of Alphas. But those lessons always made it seem like an omega cock was purely for show, and that (because omegas couldn’t impregnate anyone) they derived no sexual pleasure from having it stimulated.

So then why was Lance whimpering under Keith’s hand, bottom lip between his teeth?

Lance released Keith’s hand, took hold of Keith’s wrist instead like he was content to let Keith explore the treasures between his legs on his own.

Keith dragged a couple of his fingers along the length of the cock, gentle with it. Lance trembled as he dragged his fingers even further. It wasn’t until he reached the base of the cock that he realized the appendage was nestled between two wet folds. He didn’t remember learning _anything_ about that in school.

He felt himself hardening again, face heating as he delved further into Lance’s panties. He felt the silky smoothness of Lance’s little pussy, shocked at just how _wet_ it was. Fucking hell, it was sopping. He needed to see it. He needed to see it right then and there, play with it properly.

He urged Lance to turn his head to face him, kissed his plush lips as he dragged gentle, exploratory fingers along the folds.

“Let’s go inside,” Keith whispered against his mouth. Lance nodded quickly. 

Keith has absolutely no frame of reference for what he feels when he’s buried inside Lance’s tight, pretty little pussy. He’s only ever fucked male Alphas and Betas before. He’s not used to this. And it sure as hell isn’t something they cover in anatomy class. Most days Lance is so wet that it squelches around him with every single pump, loud and hungry. Gorgeously spread wide on Keith’s cock, this bright pretty pink against the lighter flushed shade of Keith’s length. 

Lance has also explained to him that omega heats are nowhere near as frequent as “the ignorant dumbasses in the east” would have people believe. They come once a year for most omegas, twice if you’re lucky (Lance had winked and Keith had blushed).

Over their next several months together, Keith feels himself falling hard. Lance is gorgeous, hilarious, so fucking smart, and Keith has incredible respect (and a whole lot of healthy fear) for anybody who can knock him on his ass in the ring as quickly as Lance can.

And there is absolutely nothing Keith enjoys more than fucking his omega’s little pussy.

Lance’s pretty, hungry cunt is an eighth wonder, Keith swears. Keith was insatiable enough when he’d had to drive thirty minutes to get to Lance’s place. But when they _move in together_ , after about a year and half??

All bets are off.

Keith wakes up with Lance on top of him, straddling his hips and grinding against Keith so that his wet pussy leaves trails along the front of Keith’s briefs. Mouths along Keith’s neck as he’s rousing awake, inundating him with breathy pleas of _c’mon, c’mon baby, Alpha, I need it_. And Keith pulls himself from his briefs half awake, strokes his cock to full hardness (which never, ever takes long, with Lance around), and pulls his pretty boy onto his dick. A moan from Lance, a groan from him, as his rigid length sinks into wet heat.

He loves fucking Lance into the sheets, rough and insistent with it. Cock glistening from Lance’s cunt, Lance’s perfect brows knitted together as Keith fucks his sweet pussy dripping wet. 

Keith comes home from work to find Lance lounging on the couch in an oversized shirt and some lacy panties with a book in his hands. He’s on his back, one leg dangling off the side of the couch with the other propped up at the knee on the cushions.

The panties are a little too small, so Keith can see the form of Lance’s folds around the band of the fabric. And Lance is laying on his back, legs facing the front door. And his book is upside down.

Keith rolls his eyes as he hears giggles erupting from behind the pages, tries (and fails) to wipe his smile clear off his face when Lance puts down the book and grins up at him, pretty blue eyes shining. 

“Oooh don’t look like that. I hang around here half-naked all the time!”

“So you know _exactly_ what you’re doing then,” Keith notes, toeing off his shoes before he walks over. 

Lance sits up, bites his lip. He brings the leg that was dangling off the edge of the couch to the cushion, throws the other one over the back of the sofa. He reaches down and pulls his cock free of the panties, wraps one hand around his length while he drags a couple fingers along his covered folds. The fabric’s dampening already.

Keith is hard instantly.

He moves up and captures Lance’s lips in a deep kiss, bats his hand away from his covered pussy so he can take over the stroking.

“How are you always so wet for me, hm?” Keith asks, marvelling at the moisture he can feel against his fingers. 

Lance reaches down, palms Keith through his trousers. Keith bucks into his hand.

“Same reason you’re always so hard for me.”

Keith laughs. “Good answer.”

Keith pulls off the panties. He takes hold of Lance’s smooth brown legs. He hooks his hands behind Lance’s knees and pushes his legs to his chest. The slim, pretty cock curves towards Lance’s taut stomach.

Keith licks his lips at the sight of Lance’s soft folds, waxed smooth, wet with his arousal. Keith uses two fingers to spread Lance’s lips, feels himself grow harder at the sight of the sopping pinkness within. He buries his face in the wet, pretty flower, tongue insistent, and Lance moans sweet above him, grips Keith’s hair like he’s trying to find his bearings. 

Keith will never get enough of lapping at Lance’s gorgeous pussy, lapping at it till his arousal is dripping into Keith’s mouth, till Lance is trembling and whining high above him. Keith pulls back, and before Lance can say anything, he picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

“Hey!”

Keith smacks his ass and he yelps, moans when Keith holds on to the cheek he’d hit. Lance’s pussy is astonishing, but his ass is incredible too, round and plump. Keith kneads it, sinks his fingers into the fleshy roundness. Maybe he’ll take Lance on his knees today, slam into his pussy while his ass jiggles and bounces with the force.

“Put me down you ass-hat! All you’re proving right now is that you get your ass beat by somebody almost half your size every other week.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Then we come home and I bend you over the back of the couch. It all evens out.”

“...I hope you throw your back out carrying me.”

Keith laughs as he pushes their room door open. He lays Lance onto the bed. His boyfriend sits up against the pillows as Keith undresses, a salacious grin on his face and a hand between his legs.

“Wish I had some bills to throw atcha right about now,” Lance says.

“You know the real reason I like fucking you so much is that you can’t clown me while I do it?”

Lance raises a brow, smirk widening. “Wanna bet?”

Keith takes down his underwear, a smirk of his own on his face.

“Yeah,” he says, wrapping a hand around Lance’s ankle, “I’ll win the shit out of that bet.”

He uses the grip on Lance’s ankle to tug Lance toward him. Lance sits up and quickly takes off his shirt, stomach muscles stretching gorgeously. 

He’s barely gotten it off before Keith’s pushing him into the bed again, legs to his chest. 

“Hold your legs open for me sweetheart.”

Lance does just that, lip between his teeth.

Keith brings his fingers to Lance’s wet pussy, drags them between the folds to watch Lance’s eyes flutter closed. Keith spits into his hand and gives himself a few indulgent strokes, scoots up towards Lance and brings the tip of his cock to the snug entrance of his pretty pussy.

Before Keith can push in though, Lance opens his eyes.

“Wait,” he says,

Keith stops immediately. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Lance looks up at him, worries his lip between his teeth. His cheeks look a little redder than usual. Is he… nervous? Lance is many, many things, but he’s hardly ever nervous or reserved. _Especially_ when it comes to fucking.

Keith sits back on his haunches to give him some space. Lance starts to shift up, and Keith thinks he’s gonna sit up so they can talk. Instead, with a shy glance at Keith, Lance turns over onto his knees, face in the pillows with his plump ass upturned.

And okay, _hell_ yeah. This is the position that Keith had had in mind anyway, wanted to watch that lovely ass as he—

Lance reaches back to grip his cheeks, spreads them so that Keith can see his little pucker. 

Keith’s mouth runs dry.

Lance’s little hole is glinting with lube. Lance holds one cheek of his ass aside while he traces his rim with a finger. He sinks the digit into himself, and Keith watches with rapt attention as Lance pushes it into the final knuckle.

“Want your fingers too baby,” he tells Keith. Lance takes a moment to slip a hand under the pillows, fishes out a bottle of lube.

Keith squirts some out on a finger. He toys with the rim a bit, tests the give first. He doesn’t mean to sink his finger in as far as he does initially, but he swears that Lance’s ass just _sucks_ him in. He presses further, finger against Lance’s slimmer one, till he’s buried up to the knuckle in tight, silken heat. 

“ _Fuck_.”

Lance giggles under him. “You like it?”

Keith leans down, kisses a plump cheek.

“I love it, baby. You’re letting me have this little hole too?” Keith drags his finger nearly free, tip resting just inside Lance’s rim, then pushes it back in.

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” Lance moans.

Lance takes out his own finger, and Keith replaces it with one of his. Fuck, he can’t believe this boy. This gorgeous omega. He’s slow with the thrusts of his fingers, even as Lance continues to moan his approval into the sheets. Lance spreads his cheek like a good boy as Keith opens him up. As Keith watches how his hole clutches to his fingers.

Keith doesn’t expect to find any kind of prostate. But again, his education system back home _clearly_ didn’t know what the fuck it was talking about. 

Keith doesn’t know if that’s what it’s called, in omegas. All he knows is that when his fingers, stuffed inside Lance’s pretty hole, happen upon a slight protrusion and he gently rubs it, Lance whines high and pushes his ass closer to Keith, fingers biting into his cheeks. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Keith breathes.

He does it again to the same insanely erotic reaction. He reaches his other hand out, out of curiosity, strokes along Lance’s pussy to find it even wetter than he’d left it. He dips the tips of his fingers into the sweet hole there, just a tease.

“ _Ooooh God,_ ” Lance moans, words muffled in the pillows.

Keith drags his fingers higher to find Lance’s cock hard as a rock. He slides his digits along the length to the tip, and finds Lance leaking up a storm.

“You’re amazing,” Keith breathes, his own cock heavy between his legs.

He leaves Lance’s cock and pussy alone for now. He fucks his fingers into Lance’s ass, only hits the sweet spot there a couple of times as he stretches him (even though Keith doesn’t want to overwhelm him too much, he can’t get enough of Lance’s desperate mewls whenever Keith touches the little thing). 

The stretching is a slow process because Keith makes it so. He wants to get up to four fingers before he even considers adding his cock, but Lance derails that plan. 

Lance grabs Keith’s wrist after he’s been stretching him out on three digits for a little while, blue eyes dark and desperate.

“ _Please_ , Keith. Please fuck me. I-I’ve had stuff up there before, baby, my fingers and plugs and dildos. I can take it, I _can_ . Just _please_.”

 _Fingers and plugs and dildos_. Keith has every single one of those images whirling around his head at once.

“Okay. Okay, sweetheart.”

Keith slicks himself up, takes note of how Lance had been holding the jiggly cheeks of his ass so tightly that Keith make out the red imprints of his fingers, even through the deep shimmery brown of his skin.

Lance brings his hands forward to brace himself, watches Keith over his shoulder.

Keith brings his cock to Lance’s hole, and starts to push in. Even though he’d spent as long as he could stretching him (to Lance’s dismay), a part of him is still worried that he didn’t do enough, that it might hurt, that Lance is still not as ready as he could be—

Oh. _Oh_ . Keith watches in horny shock as Lance, plush lips popped open in a gentle _o,_ rocks back against Keith’s cock. He _slides_ back onto Keith’s length in a smooth, inexorable motion that has Keith watching, mouth wide open, as Lance’s rim stretches around his thick length. Lance moans the whole way through, eyebrows furrowed as he pushes his ass back and back and back to take Keith’s cock into his pretty hole. When he’s taken it all, when Keith’s harder than he’s ever been inside that tight _tight_ heat, Lance is smiling, dimples flashing.

“Fuck me, baby,” he tells Keith, panting.

So Keith fucks him. On his hands and knees, as Lance meets him thrust for thrust, tit for tat. Keith stretches his pretty omega’s ass on his cock, grips Lance’s hips and watches his plump, fleshy cheeks bounce with every single pump in and every single drag out of that hot little hole. He watches with eyes bleary from overwhelming pleasure as his fat cock disappears into the pretty moaning omega below him.

And Keith can’t help it. As he pounds Lance’s ass, round cheeks _slap slap slapping_ against his thighs, lube squelching with every stroke, he feels his Alpha instincts, the ones that tell him to _dominate possess own_ , rearing up. They’re floating around his brain, fluttering inside his stomach at the sight of Lance’s plump ass bouncing with how hard Keith’s stuffing him full of cock, the long, sensual line of Lance’s back, shiny with sweat from exertion. And above all that—the thought that he’s taken Lance’s gorgeous mouth, taken Lance’s lush pussy, and now he’s taking Lance’s pretty ass.

Keith slows down his thrusts, makes sure that Lance feels the full length of his cock as he slams into him. One thrust sends Lance toppling forward, no longer able to hold himself up on his arms as Keith takes his ass. His moan breaks apart into a sob.

“ _Ohmifuckinggod_ ,”

The next thrust sends Lance up the bed, the sheets wrinkled to hell and back beneath them.

“ _Yess… Alpha… fuck me, Alpha..._ ”

Keith leans forward, presses his chest against Lance’s back. He noses at Lance’s neck as he fucks him. _God_ his sweet strawberry scent is even stronger here. Keith’s losing his head with it. He kisses that purple lotus again, noses the scar he’d left in Lance’s perfect golden skin when he’d officially claimed him as his mate a few months ago.

“ _Mine,_ ” Keith growls, thrusts unforgiving. “All of you. Your mouth, your pussy, your _ass_ . _Mine_. My pretty, pretty omega.”

Lance is moaning and sobbing in equal measure now, completely overwhelmed. He’s 

clutching at the sheets as he does an impressive job of keeping up with Keith’s rhythm.

Keith fucks him on his back. Keith flips Lance over, heart speeding up at the sight of that flushed, beautiful face, the curls in disarray. Lance’s cock is leaking up a storm against his stomach, and Keith knows he won’t last much longer. Neither will Keith.

Keith pulls Lance to the edge of the bed, pushes a pillow under his lower back. Grabs the 

back of Lance’s knees and holds his legs spread open as he fucks back into his snug ass. Lance looks incredible like this. Lance looks incredible always, but there’s this absolutely primal, carnal beauty to him now that has every single one of Keith’s baser impulses singing. The hollow of Lance’s throat is damp with sweat, mouth open as he mewls and whines and moans _yes yes, Alpha, ‘ssogood, ‘sgoodKeith_. His arms are stretched out above him, gripping the sheets as Keith fucks him. 

And his pussy. Fucking hell, his fucking pussy.

“Play with your pretty pussy for me baby,” Keith tells him.

Lance’s hand flies to his damp folds, like he’d been waiting for the order. Keith huffs a laugh as he slows down just a bit, eager, _hungry_ , to watch.

Lance doesn’t tease himself. He slides two of his fingers into his pussy off the bat, bites his lip as he starts to thrust.

“Just like that, beautiful,” Keith tells him, speeding up again. “ _Just_ like that.”

The next time Keith actively aims for the sweet little spot inside Lance’s ass and _hits it_ , his baby screams. Lance’s eyes are screwed shut, brows still furrowed, fingers buried inside his tight little cunt. 

Keith does it again.

“ _Fuck yes!_ ” Lance screams.

The next time Keith hits it, at the tail end of a long thrust that ensures Lance feels every single centimeter of his cock (that has Keith right at the knife’s edge of coming), Lance screams again and cums so hard that the streaks of white that splatter his stomach and chest almost hit his chin.

And that would’ve been hot enough. But there’s something else too, something Keith’s never seen in all his many, _many_ sensational months of fucking Lance.

Lance squirts.

His pussy drenches his fingers, sweet release dripping down to where Keith’s still pumping away at his ass. It catches on Keith’s length, and Keith fucks it into Lance’s clenching hole, out of his mind with pleasure. He can’t believe this is his life.

Keith buries himself inside Lance’s hole and cums. And he usually cums hard when Lance is involved no matter what. But today? Today it feels like he’s combusting. And then Lance has to go and _moan_ as Keith’s filling him up, and Keith kind of feels like he’s cumming even harder (is that possible?? Are stacked orgasms even a thing??). Holy shit. 

When he’s done he just barely manages to pull out before he sags forward, catches himself just in time so he doesn’t crush Lance.

Lance doesn’t seem overly concerned about getting crushed. He wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and drags him further down for a deep, slow kiss. Then he directs Keith to tuck his face into his neck.

They’re both panting hard.

“I think you just rearranged every single atom in my body,” Keith says into his neck.

Lance laughs, breathless. “I came so hard I’m pretty sure I had a vision of the future.”

“Oh?” Keith says, amused.

“You’re cooking for me tonight because I’ve lost complete use of my legs.”

“Lance, I literally always cook for you.”

“Okay, you’re gonna cook for me tonight in your navy briefs because I want dinner and a show.”

“How are you this spoiled?”

Keith can picture him batting his lashes. “Because you can’t say no to me in any language.”

Keith nuzzles further into his neck, breathes him in.

“Guess you got me there.”


End file.
